


Blood Stained Eyes

by Juri_97



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Fate & Destiny, Locked In, M/M, Mating Bites, Medical Procedures, Mpreg, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omega Verse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Scent Marking, Smut, Torture, eventual eruri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juri_97/pseuds/Juri_97
Summary: Omegaverse- ErenxLevi, ErwinxLevi.Levi has been married to Ewrin for a few years now but for some unknown reason cannot bond with the man. The once caring husband, soon turns into a jealous monster leaving Levi's body littered in bruises. As the only one permitted to touch Levi, Dr. Hanji is the one to discover the multiple bite wounds on his nape. It's a mystery to how no matter the amount of bites, they all disappear. Could it have something to do with the boy Levi once knew?





	1. Prologue

Levi's childhood hadn’t been the easiest. He was raised in the slums by his omega mother. The streets were always dark and littered with garbage but luckily for Levi, he wasn’t out often enough to see the disgrace. Instead, he lived out much of his young years helping his mother in the brothel by cleaning. His mother had locked him in the closet multiple times with instructions to stay silent. For hours, he was left in the dark waiting for the moans to end. Levi grow up cerounded by drugged up omegas and dirty alphas needing release and that’s how his understanding of the world formed. That was until his mother died and some man insisting on being his uncle showed up. 

Kenny was the one that showed Levi what it was like to live a normal life. He was brought to live in a good neighbourhood and treated like an actual son. He was put in school and giving fencing lessons. He learned that his uncle was quite bad at housework and how much of a clean freak he really was. He was taught that no matter what gender he was he had rights. He was giving a good life. 

His teen years were much harder. Levi had presented as an omega quite early on and was attacked during his first heat. Two older alphas from his school had cornered him and managed to strip and deflower him before he was able to fight them off. He arrived home with blood dripping from his fist and was congratulated when his uncle was informed the blood belonged to the attackers. From that point on, Levi worked hard on getting stronger. He picked up mixed martial arts and vowed to never allow an alpha to have their way with him again. 

Life moved fairly quickly for Levi. Before he knew it, he was a university student studying Law. He loved his courses. He hoped to one day be the first Omega Judge. He hated the way the system favored alphas and degraded omegas. Soon enough, Levi was finished university and started off working as a public defender. He was assigned to tough jobs representing criminals who couldn’t pay for their own representation for trials. He was definitely overworked and underpaid but this is where he had to be in order to move up in his career. 

One morning, Levi was cleaning the kitchen when he heard a faint knock at the door. He opened the door to find a little boy with brown hair and big green eyes. He stared quietly up at the teen and started laughing. 

“What do you want kid? Where’s your parents?” Levi asked while beginning to eye the sidewalk in search for any adults. 

“Want to play!” the boy demanded while tugging on Levi’s hand. “Come play! Come play!” 

Levi followed the child down the street to a small house. The front door was open wide and a women came rushing out with tears falling from her eyes. 

“Eren, don’t ever go running off again you hear me,” the woman gently scolded the child before rising and thanking Levi for bringing him home. The boy moved in front of Levi spreading his arms protectively while hissing at the women. 

“My friend! You can’t take him away. You can’t! “ the child cried. 

“Oh, you made a friend? He looks kind of busy Eren. Why don’t you come play with me and let him get back to what he was doing.” 

The boy gripped onto Levi's hand impressively tight and started to swat at the women. Levi couldn’t help but chuckle. For some reason, he felt pretty fond of the small boy. He patted the boy’s head before telling him to listen to his mother and not to be mean to her. 

“She wants to send you away. You promised to play. You can’t leave now, you can’t!” the boy cried. 

“Would you like to come in for tea?” the boy’s mother asked politely and before he could answer, the child was pulling him through the front door. 

Levi continued to visit Eren in an attempt to keep him from running away from home which he’d done multiple times. The boy’s parents were kind, even though Levi had only met the boy’s father once. Carla was sweet and seemed happy her boy had made a friend. She even helped Levi make it home one day when his heat had started unexpectedly. 

Eren was a cute kid, very fierce and stubborn. He had demanded that Levi wait for him to grow up to take him away. He said that he would marry him and protect him. Levi told him that he'd find a pretty girl that was much more suited to him then an old man like himself but Eren wouldn’t have it. He even told his mom about his plans to run off with Levi. 

Time seemed to pass fast with Eren. Levi enjoyed the boys company. The omega’s home life had become boring as his uncle had been gone for months on business and work had slowed drastically. He found himself spending more and more time in the Yeager house. 

 

“Levi, you’ve been so good to Eren these past few years and I’m grateful for all your help but aren’t you ready to settle down? I mean you’re already 24.” Carla asked one night while handing Levi a cup of tea. Eren had falling asleep on Levi’s lap. He smile down at the boy knowing full well he would hate the woman’s question. 

“I’ve never really thought much of finding a mate,” Levi confessed. “One of the lawyers I met at the court house keeps asking me out on a date but I’m not sure about wanting to get married anytime soon.” 

“You’re a lovely man. Anyone would be lucky to have you. I really want you to find happiness Levi. You’ve done so much for our family. It would make me very proud to see you with someone you loved.” 

Levi couldn’t help but blush. The women had become almost a mother figure to him. He loved her and he loved Eren. He didn’t really care so much about pigheaded alphas trying to get down his pants. 

“Eren would never allow it,” Levi chuckled. “He almost bit Hanji when I brought her over, even though she’s a beta and only a friend.” 

“You’re right. That was very embarrassing. I couldn’t believe my child would do something like that. He really loves you.” Carla smiled. 

“I worry he won’t make any friends his own age. I mean he has Armin and that girl Mikasa seems to fancy him but he still gets in fights with the other students.” 

“He’s a good boy. He sticks up for his friend and Armin's so small. Even the children know he’s destined to be an omega, the poor thing,” the women quieted. Levi knew how things were. No one wanted to be an omega and they were pitied. He couldn’t change that even if he desperately wanted to. 

“Sorry,” Carla's head popped up as she tried to think of a way to make things better. “You’re so strong for an omega that I often forget all the hardships you must have faced. I’m glad Eren was able to meet an omega like you. He still doesn’t understand everything but I’m sure he’ll grow up to be understanding and excepting of all genders thanks to you. “ 

“Levi, you’re an omega right?” Eren’s sleepy voice interrupted the two adults. “ When I grow up, I’’ll be your alpha.” 

“Eren, Levi is getting older. Its time for you to let him go find his mate,” Carla stood to left Eren off of Levi’s lap.  
“But Levi’s mine… we’ll be mates,” the boys eyes glued to Levi’s in a pleading manner. Levi didn’t want to object but something about mating with a kid 15 years his junior didn’t seem right either. 

“Come on Eren,” Carla said pulling Eren away from the man. “ Its time for bed. Say good night to Levi.” 

The boy struggled to stay in Levi’s hold. He sobbed lightly as his mother tugged at his body. Levi was about to scold the boy for not listening to his mother when he felt a pinch at his neck. Carla gasped and began to pull Eren harder which caused Levi to flinch.  
Eren’s eyes were furious as his mother pulled him away. A small trickle of blood ran from his lips. Levi’s hand rose to feel the now numb area of his neck. Eren had bitten him. 

“He’s mine! I marked him, see. We can be together forever now,” the boy clawed at his mother. Carla was horrified by the boy’s action. 

“Y-you can just bite an omega’s neck Eren. You hurt Levi. What’s your father going to say about this?” 

“It’s…” Levi started before Carla cut him off. 

“This is not fine, Levi. If Eren had already presented, you would be bound to him,” the women yelled. Eren finally started to settle as he saw the blood running from the omega’s neck. 

“I-I’m so…” Eren began to cry. 

“Levi, let me see,” Carla said while carrying over some paper towel. She gently pressed the towel down and Levi couldn’t help but grit his teeth at the pain. “You might need stitches.” 

“I’m sure its not that bad,” he replied hoping to calm Eren but he looked just as horrified as before. “I’m ok Eren. I know you didn’t mean to.” 

“I think you should get it looked at by a doctor. Would you like me to call Grisha?” Carla asked. 

“Ill ask Hanji to take a look. She’s almost a doctor herself.” 

“I’m going to put Eren to bed. Can you lock up when you leave?” 

 

 

The bite did leave a scar on the omega’s neck but that was all he had left to remember to kid by. The Yeager's were disgusted by the boy's action and wouldn’t permit Eren to see Levi anymore. Levi was crushed but figured it was about time he severed ties with the boy before he got even more attached. Levi dove into his work and asked for more cases. He spent many nights working at the office. 

Three years passed by quickly. Levi had gotten an offer to work as a trail lawyer for a big firm and was making great progress. He loved his job. He also didn’t mind that he got to work beside a tall blonde alpha who seemed to fancy him. He got along well with Erwin. 

 

After grocery shopping all morning, the tired Levi stumbled through the door. He was shocked to see Erwin and Kenny sitting at the table. The two seemed very comfortable talking together. Erwin was the first to notice Levi in the doorway and stood quickly. 

“Levi, I can’t believe the time has already come,” Kenny blabbed. 

“What’s this about?” the confused Levi asked. 

“Well I was hoping to get permission to marry you,” the tall blonde spoke. 

“I’m sure you two will make beautiful children. This guy’s been fighting off alphas since he was young. I think you’ll get along just fine.” Kenny kept yapping. 

Levi was shocked that the alpha had chosen this route especially in this day in age. He felt neglected out of the decision and pressured by his uncles words. Erwin was the only person he’d ever really thought about dating but this was just jumping over the whole dating step. 

“What makes you think I’d want to marry you?” the omega coldly asked. 

“Levi, I’ve liked you for awhile now. You’re handsome and hardworking. I know you’ve been eyeing me too. I can provide for you. I have lots of money and I’m well endowed. What more could you ask for?” 

“Come on, Levi. You’re 27 years old. Not many alphas are looking for omegas your age. This could be your only chance.” 

Levi hated his uncles phrasing. He never needed an alpha before so why was now any different? He continued to think while Erwin came over and wrapped an arm around the omega causing his heart to pump faster. 

“I promise I’ll make you happy… just give me a chance.” 

 

*

Three and a half years since the last time they’d seen Levi, the Yeagers received a letter in the mail. It was a beautiful card decorated in gold announcing the wedding of Levi Ackerman and Erwin Smith. Carla was thrilled for the man. She had always hoped he’d find a loving alpha but was worried Eren had traumatized him with the whole biting situation. Her son was now in middle school and causing just as much trouble as ever. They suspected that he’d soon present, most likely as a beta or an alpha. Not wanting to cause Levi any more stress, Eren wasn’t informed on Levi’s engagement and the family soon forgot about the omega all together.


	2. Unsuspecting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realise I have upset a few people with my choice of tags as well as use of characters and deeply regret it. If this story isn't one you like, feel free to let me know of one you are looking for and I will consider writing a different story in the future. That being said, this is a story I've been working on for awhile and I really want to share it.

“This is getting ridiculous. When was the last time you got out to visit Kenny?” Hanji whispered to Levi while checking his blood pressure. 

The omega was seeing less and less of the world since being married to Erwin. At first everything seemed normal but as the weeks dragged on, Erwin's protectiveness and jealousy over his mate gained new heights. Levi wasn’t allowed to leave the house without permission and no one was allowed to touch the man aside from Erwin and Hanji, who was now working as his private doctor. 

“Erwin is just unsure of what to make of this all. “ 

“You’ve been married for three years Levi. I’m worried about you. You still haven’t gone back to working.” 

“Erwin gets too suspicious when I go out alone. He thinks I’ll run off and mate with someone else." 

“You cheat? Ha! That’s unlikely,” Hanji laughed as the sphygmomanometer was taking away. “ Can you turn around so I can check your breathing?”

Hanji eyes were drawn right to the man’s nape. The site had a dozen lightly scared bite marks and a few new ones over top. Hanji's hand grazed over the freshest one causing Levi to whence. 

“This doesn’t look very good. They could easily get infected.”

“ We’ve been treating them.” 

“ I’m going to tell Erwin; this needs to stop. No matter how many times he marks you the bond just won’t stay. He’s only hurting you.” 

“ I’m fine.” 

Levi’s proclamation didn’t treasure Hanji one bit but there was nothing anyone could say about it. Hanji stayed unusually quiet as the check up came to an end. Levi fixed his clothing while Hanji finished writing some notes. 

“Hanji is it possible to get another birth control injection?” Levi asked timidly. 

“Erwin would fire me if he knew. He’s starting to look into your fertility. He wants charts and if he discovers that the reason you haven’t fallen pregnant yet was because of the birth control…I’m scared he’ll hunt me down.” 

“ I’m not ready for a child yet.” 

“I'll bring it to next months visit. You should be covered up to your next heat so I can administer one after that.”

“Thank you.”

 

 

Erwin pressed a small kiss to the omega’s check. He was getting the full monthly report of his husband’s health and though still not pregnant, seemed to be doing fine. 

“Make sure his nape is taken care of. Ill prescribe a cream to reduce the swelling. Call me if you suspect an infection.” 

“ Thanks Hanji,” 

 

Bringing Levi through to their bedroom, the alpha hugged his mate tightly. Levi was so small in his hold but the look in his eyes said he could pin the man down in a heart beat. The alpha rutted up against Levi’s arse and groaned softly in his ear. 

“Alpha?” the omega whimpered .

“You’re so beautiful. Let me take you.” 

“Don’t you have to get back to work?” 

“Work can wait.” 

The alpha spent no time at all pushing inside his mate and working up a fast pace. Levi moaned underneath the man as his hand slipped down to work at his erection. Kisses fell onto Levi’s nape once more causing a sore ache to dull his pleasure. The alpha’s knot suddenly flared and Levi screamed as the man’s teeth dug into the tender skin of his neck once again. All he could feel was a cold numbness from that point on. His vision blurred before Levi collapsed beneath the tall man. 

 

Levi awoke tucked in bed with gentle hands running through his hair. His muscles felt awfully stiff.   
“You’re awake! How are you feeling? I need to head into work. Will you be ok?” 

“ I’ll be fine,” Levi breathed out softly. 

Once he heard the alpha’s car vanish down the street, Levi stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom. He eyed his fully naked body in the mirror. Bruises ran from his hips down to his lower thighs. His husband wasn’t a cruel man but he was rather rough in bed. 

The man desperately wanted a child but Levi wasn’t ready. The alpha had freaked when Levi first opposed the idea. Erwin asked if it was because he wanted to find his destined mate to have children with instead. Levi explained that he just wasn’t ready but the alpha wouldn’t calm down until the omega agreed to try.   
Hanji was kind enough to slip him birth control, which he was truly grateful for, but nothing stopped Erwin from getting mad when he didn’t fall pregnant right away. That’s when Erwin’s jealousy hit the roof. Levi wasn’t permitted to even visit his uncle. In all honesty, it'd been nearly two months since he’s stepped foot from the house and Hanji was visiting more often these days. 

Levi examined his blood stained neck before climbing into the shower to rinse away the couples marital act. Levi scrubbed to get the dried blood off but managed to open a cut in the process. Hanji was right. This was going too far. Maybe having a baby was the right thing to do. If he just gave in to Erwin, maybe he’d go back to being his usual self. Levi had read up on bonding issues and had found little information on the topic. It was extremely unusual and Hanji had said none of the other doctors at the hospital knew much about it either. The only article Levi was able to find was writing by an omega who claimed to have similar issues before having children. Once the child was conceived the problems seemed to vanish. 

Levi was worried about becoming a parent. He was worried he’d give birth to an omega. He didn’t want them to be treated the way he had been. However, he was also worried he’d have an alpha that would treat omegas poorly. He didn’t know how to raise a child properly and wasn’t even sure his body was capable of bearing children. 

Turning off the water, Levi quickly dried before changing the sheets on the bed. Looking down at the bedding he couldn’t bring himself to putting the comforter back on without washing it first. He carried the bundle down to the laundry room and put it on wash before carrying on with his usual clean schedule. 

 

 

“Erwin, change your clothes before you get into bed. I just put fresh bedding on today.” The omega scowled at his husband who was now sitting on the edge, pulling his socks off. 

“Come on, Levi. I’m so tired and I just want to cuddle you.” 

“Don’t even think about touching me without getting a shower first.” 

Erwin smirked at Levi’s comment and lunged forward to tease his husband feather. The alpha pinned him down and pressed small kisses to his cheeks before the corner of his mouth. The omega glared daggers at the tall blonde. 

“You have to the count of three to get off me.” 

“And what if I don’t?” teased Erwin. 

“one…”  
Erwin ran his hands down the man’s slender body pulling lightly at his clothes. 

“two…” his kisses continued as the alpha pulled at the omega’s hips. 

“th…” Levi’s words were cut short by the alpha flipping them so that Levi was on top of him. He grinned ear to ear knowing full well that he’d in fact “got off” of him. 

“Now you never said anything about you getting on me,” Erwin laughed. 

“You’re really asking for it, aren’t you?” the omega jokingly held up a fist before wrapping his arms around his mate. 

“That’s a good boy,” Erwin chuckled. 

“Do you want me to kill you?” the omega joked again. 

Erwin responded with a light kiss on the lips which lead to an other. Soon enough, the mates were both secreting arousal from every inch of their bodies. One of the alpha’s hands moved down to fondle Levi’s arse while the other had the task of stripping his husbands shirt off. 

“For such a small guy, you sure have a nice, plump ass,” Erwin commented as he worked the omega out of his pants. 

“Small? I have just as much muscle as you if not more,” Levi said louder than he intended. 

“I’m not sure if you realize, but… you’ve slimed down quite a bit.” 

Levi looked down at his own body and took a good look. It was true, he hadn’t been training since the wedding and had also switched to a smaller dose of suppressants which could explain his body’s thin appearance. His once muscular form had diminished quite a lot.

Erwin saw the sad look in Levi’s eyes and instantly moved to cradle him. 

“You’re just as beautiful as when I first met you and you… you smell so sweet!” Erwin nuzzled the smaller man’s neck vigorously while continuing to repeat his words like some love song.

“I’m not in the mood,” Levi tried pushing at the alphas chest in an attempt to stand up. Erwin quickly countered by rolling out from under the man and pinning him face down into the bed. 

“Erwin if you don’t…” Levi hissed as his arms were pulled back and bond together by the alphas belt. 

“Levi, I can smell how aroused you are. Just relax and let your alpha take care of you.” 

Erwins hands went straight to Levis already wet opening. He slowly worked the hole in preparation for the main act, while also massaging the omegas breasts. Levi couldn’t help but moan as he was brought to his first orgasm. Coming onto the sheets, Levi shook as Erwin pulled him up so that he was facing him in his lap. 

“You’re so sexy when you make that face.”   
“Shut up, its your fault! You’re the one that makes me feel like this.” 

Levi let out a scream as Erwin pushed into the omega with one smooth thrust. He began fucking his mate roughly trying to reach new depths within him. Levi continued moaning as he was stretched feature than he thought possible. Unable to resist any longer, Erwin pulled Levi close and claimed his lips. Levi could feel Erwin s knot forming and came hard between them. Erwin pushed as deep as he could as his knot hooked. He smiled down at his husband struggling to catch his breath. 

“That was amazing,” Erwin smiled as he undid Levi’s arm restraint. 

Levi’s face shifted back to depict clear annoyance once again. The man stood shakily before wobbling over to the bathroom door.  
“If you try something like that again, Ill cut your balls off,” he said before closing the door. 

The omega showered quickly while making sure to lather himself completely with soap. He really couldn’t be mad at his husband for wanting sex with him. He, himself, could practically see the pheromones flying all over the room. He just wished he would have showered first. 

It wasn’t long before Erwin climbed into the shower with his mate. Levi couldn’t help but stare at his husbands extravagant body. He could say all he wanted about his cooking and cleaning skills but definitely couldn’t deny his sex appeal. Even if he didn’t say it, Levi truly respected the man. 

“I cleaned up the mess and changed the bedding again,” Erwin said taking his mate into his arms. “I’m sorry…I couldn’t control myself.” 

“It better not happen again,” the shorter male barked back as he hugged his alpha before pulling him in for a kiss. 

“It won’t! I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kind words of encouragement! You're support is what keeps me going! 
> 
> See you next chapter!
> 
> -Juri_97


	3. Like a Bomb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of profanity and might be a bit vulgar .... 
> 
> ....you've been warned. Enjoy!

Levi stood admiring the fresh bouquet of pink roses as the sun shined through the kitchen window. He usually wasn’t one for flowers, but the way his husband had presented them to him, had the man practically glowing. They were truly beautiful with the golden afternoon light illuminating them. 

Erwin had just finished up work early and surprised his husband. He said it was because Levi deserved it but the omega wondered if there were anterior motives behind the gesture. Either way, the omega was pleasantly charmed by the gift and couldn’t stop blushing. Erwin had gone to get a shower and Levi couldn’t stop thinking about how amazing it felt to have a caring mate. 

Sure their marriage might have started off rocky, but with time, Levi found that Erwin was a good man. He was always serious and usually wouldn’t budge at any of Levi’s occasional jokes but he was very determined and had a way with words. Levi trusted the alpha and would comply to his demands even if they seemed a little crazy. 

A knock at the door broke Levi’s trance and he rushed to open it without thinking. At the door stood a young man in a mail carriers uniform. He held a rather large box and a few papers. 

“Good afternoon sir,” the man smiled. “I have a package for Erwin Smith.” 

“Oh perfect! My husband’s in the shower so I’ll sign for it,” Levi said in his usual cold voice. 

The man carefully set the box down in the hallway as Levi instructed. Levi wondered what could be inside a box that big as he signed for the package. 

“It’s a nice day we’re having. The weather has been beautiful lately,” the man chatted as Levi was finishing up. 

“It sure has,” Levi replied while handing the signed papers back. 

All of a sudden, a loud thump could be heard from behind the two. Erwin was angrily cross armed leaning against the wall. Levi was confused and frustrated with his husband’s anger. It was so strong, that it had the mail man hunching over to appear smaller. 

“Well that’s everything, ain’t it?” question Erwin to the man. 

In no time flat, the man was running down the walkway and away from the house. Before Levi could even grasp what had happened, Erwin was leaning over him, slamming the door shut.

“What the hell was that about?” Levi lashed out.

With one smooth slap to the face, Levi was silenced. Erwin then gripped the omega by the chin and tilted it to face upward at him. 

“No husband of mine will flirt with some stranger right in front of me.” 

“Erwin… I wasn’t flirting,” he couldn’t help but laugh at the alphas view on the situation. 

“Bullshit!” the enraged alpha said as he grabbed Levi by the waist and pulled him through the basement door and down the stairs.

Levi was cursing the man for picking him up and pulling him around like a doll but was still laughing from Erwin's crazy picture of what happened. Struggling to get free, he started hitting the man lightly but Erwin was too far gone. The omega had no clue what set the man off and was frustrated that he wouldn’t reply when he asked what Erwin was doing. 

Levi was caught off guard when Erwin suddenly released him causing him to fall onto the bed in the downstairs guestroom. Before he could catch his breath, Erwin had locked the door and now stood over the omega. 

“Now tell me honestly, you’ve been avoiding me lately. Is it because you’ve been fucking other people? That’s why you won’t let me touch you, isn’t it!?” Erwin growled. 

“When would I even have the time to Fuck someone else. I’ve been practically locked up in this house for the past few months,” Levi hissed back at the man. 

“So, you’re denying it?”

“Erwin, I’ve only ever been with you. You don’t need to worry so much,” Levi stated calmly. “What’s got you so worked up? You can talk to me.” 

“Stop trying to change the subject. If you have nothing to hide, then I’ll be doing a thorough check of your body.” 

“Erwin, please. Do you really think I’d cheat on you?” 

“If that’s not it then why have you been avoiding my touch?” 

“I haven’t been,” Levi said before pausing for a moment. “Well I mean… we’ve been trying to get pregnant for awhile now and it’s just been a lot on me mentally and physically. I think I just need a small break from trying.”

“Liar! “Erwin raged before pushing Levi down on the bed. He pulled at his clothes, even going as far as to tear his pants in an attempt to “check” his body. 

“Erwin, Stop! I’m serious.” Levi raised his voice now clearly irritated. 

Erwin paid no mind to the scent of the omega’s anger beginning to fill the air. He was too focused on finding proof of his husbands promiscuity. 

“Fucking stop I said,” Levi yelled as he slapped his mate as hard as he could across the face. 

Erwin was taken back a moment before becoming impossibly angrier. The tall man flipped the omega over on the bed and pushed his face down into the pillow. When Levi tried to get free of the position, the man increased the pressure, pushing the omega down. Levi continued to resist as the alpha chose to search every inch of his body.

Levi felt completely violated even before Erwin had forced him into sex. The alpha was rough as usual and at this point Levi was glad he’d gone numb. He didn’t understand why Erwin's mood had flipped so drastically. Levi’s own anger was dissipating as his exhaustion grew. He was more saddened by his husbands actions. This was the first time the man had actually forced him to do anything sexual like this. With Erwin still thrusting into his body, Levi couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer. 

 

Levi’s head pounded loudly as he slowly regained consciousness. He had to blink a few times for his eyes to open properly. He hoped the pain in his head would lessen once he was fully awake but no such luck. He roles from his stomach to his side and soon found his arms too tried to levy himself up. 

“Good morning, sweetie!” Erwin smiled from the foot of the bed. He was bent over the large box that Levi had signed for and was holding its contains. A big chain rope swung heavily from his hands as he chuckled loudly at the omega. “You’re expression is adorable, Levi.” 

“What’s all this?” the omega asked while looking around the room. 

There were tools all over the floor and it appeared that Erwin had done some changes to the door. The Knob was definitely different and the old one was sitting on the bedside table. Some weird rope contraption now hung in the corner of the dark room and an odd folding table rested just behind Erwin. 

“Oh this?” he questioned looking down at the chain. “I thought I’d surprise you by redoing the basement for you. It can be our new bedroom. You’ll like it much better down here. Of course, it’ll be awhile before it’s finished.”  
“Its too early for this Erwin,” the omega grumped as he shakily stood from the bed. His legs were completely numb and his are ached a substantial amount. 

“Levi, be careful!” Erwin shouted as he grabbed the man pulling him up into an embrace. “I was too caught up in myself yesterday and was quite rough with you. You body is probably still in shock.” 

Erwin lowered the omega back down onto the bed and Levi eyed the deep purple that covered his thighs. Drops of dried blood were coming the most inner part of his thigh as well as the light washed underwear he was wearing. 

“Erwin…” the angry man started before getting cut off. 

“Shh… it’s ok. I called Hanji last night. She said she’d be over as soon as she could after her shiftwork. You just need to rest until she’s here.” 

“What did you do?” Levi’s voice shook. 

Erwin didn’t reply to his question. He refused to let the omega move even when Levi said he only had to use the washroom. Making him hold it in, the alpha stayed quiet for about a half hour before finally acknowledging his husband. 

“Here,” he said lifting the omega into his hold once again. “ I’ll help you upstairs so Hanji can see you properly.” 

 

Hearing the doorbell ring, Erwin rushed to get the door leaving Levi in their bed to ponder what the hell was going on. His body hurt and he was fed up with Erwin not answering any of his questions. He tried to examine himself when Erwin had refused to talk but he was quickly halted by a very concerned alpha. He had instructed him to stay still so not to incur anymore injuries but how could Levi help it if he didn’t even know what was going on. His arse was starting to hurt more and the man was not excited to find out why. 

Levi could hear the two discussing something in the hall but couldn’t make out more than a few words which only pissed him off more. When Hanji came into the room, her usual loud self was actually somewhat quiet which struck Levi as odd. 

“Erwin filled me in on what happened.”

“Must be nice,” Levi mumbled under his breath. 

“Erwin, why don’t you help Levi flip over on to his stomach so I can take a quick peek.” 

The man moved to his side within record time and gave his arms as an assist to the omega. 

“Want to tell me what I’m getting checked out now?” Levi hissed. 

“It’ll be ok. Just… let Hanji do her thing.” 

“Fine. Whatever.” 

With Levi on his back, he could feel his underwear being pulled down. 

“Seriously, my fucking butt, Erwin.” 

The two paid no mind to Levi, as he cursed them both. He was instantly quieted when a cold metal object touched his sore opening. He bite his lip hard to distract himself from the pain. It was so frustrating being left out like this. Erwin would definitely pay for it later. 

“What’s the damage?” Erwin asked seemingly nerves. 

“Well… its torn pretty good.” 

“Great!” Erwin throw his hands up. “What can you do for him?” 

“He’s going to need at least two stitches. Ill help Levi get cleaned up and assess it from there. He’ll need to take it easy for awhile. Going to the washroom is going to be a pain, that’s for sure.” 

“Will he be alright?” 

“It should be all healed within four to six weeks... Oh, no sex until then.” 

Erwin stayed by the omega’s side the whole while Hanji sowed him up. Hanji had giving him some anesthetic spray to help numb the area but Levi could feel everything still. His arse hurt like hell and the worst of it was that he couldn’t even remember what Erwin did to cause such damage. 

After Hanji had finished patching Levi up, she wrote a prescription for some mild pain killers and stool softener. He was to take it easy for the next few days and take plenty of baths. Erwin seemed really concerned by the time Hanji left and was babying Levi, who was beyond pissed at the alpha. Standing up to finally head to the washroom, Levi was fussed over again by his mate who insisted on him laying back down. 

“I’m going to piss, Erwin. Let me be. Its your fault to begin with and I’ve been holding it in since this morning thanks to you,” the angry omega finally exploded. 

He rushed to the washroom as fast as he could before slamming the door behind him. He was left alone in the washroom and was glad to finally be away from his husband. It was one thing after another since yesterday’s mail man incident and Levi was fed up. Erwin was a kind man for the most part. Maybe a bit possessive but what alpha wasn’t? Levi couldn't help but wonder what in the world his alpha was thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!! Thanks for all your support. Your comments really motivate me. See you in the next chapter!


	4. Suppress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I've had a stressful week!  
> .....
> 
> Lots of development in this chapter!

The past three weeks had been absolute hell for Levi. His arse burned and the stitches itched. He was in so much pain that for the most part, he started living in the bath. The warm water helped relieve a bit of the soreness but more so helped with the stress over the entire ordeal. He knew Erwin was possessive but there was no way he’d cheat on him. The man's anger over the mailman situation seemed to have gone as fast as it came. Now, his husband was fussing over everything Levi did. He wouldn’t let him walk freely around the house as he was scared he’d open up his wounds and Levi was a little tired of it all. 

The omega leaned back into the bubble filled bath and rested his throbbing head on the edge. The sweet aroma of the bubble bath and the soft piano music he’d turned on to calm down really did the trick. The only thing that would make it better would be a nice glass of red wine. 

As if wanting to ruin his husbands mood, Erwin knocked lightly on the bathroom door before picking his head in. Levi barely opened his eyes to acknowledge the man. Clearing his throat awkwardly, Erwin slowly stepped into the room before gently closing the door behind him. 

“What do you want, Erwin,” the omega asked in an annoyed tone. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Pretty much the same as I was ten minutes ago when you asked last.” 

Erwin opened his mouth before wisely closing it again. Levi was still mad so the best course of action was to stay quiet. Coming over to the tub, Erwin stood overlooking his husband glamorously lounging. Opening his eyes, Levi was almost surprised at how close the man really was. 

“You some kind of pervert or something?” 

“I wanted to apologize.”

“Apologize for what? Its been three weeks. I get it already. Now if you want to be useful go get me a glass of wine.” 

“Levi…” 

“Levi what!?” the man barked. “I get that you don’t want me drinking when we’re trying to conceive but it’s not like there’s a chance of that happening with my arse is like this.” 

“I suppose you have a point there. I will get you a glass on one condition,” Erwin said almost disappointed. “Let me bath with you.” 

Signing loudly, Levi hated how his omega was actually desiring the man to join him. Erwin smirked clearly knowing exactly that. The tall blond rushed off and came back moments later carrying a glass of wine as Levi had asked. Handing the drink over to his mate, Erwin began to strip. Levi eyed the man as he sipped his drink and almost chocked when he realised he was starting to slick. 

“Everything alright?” Erwin asked removing his underwear. 

“Dandy,” Levi replied closing his eyes once again. 

“Let me get behind you so I can hold you.” 

 

With Erwin massaging his shoulders and whispering clichéd words of love, Levi was finally able to relax. Sure he was still cross at the man for being to rough but he couldn’t stop himself from melting under his touch. Resting his head against the alpha’s broad chest, he had almost fallen asleep when Erwin tightened his arms around the smaller man and placed a handful of soft kisses to the top of Levi’s head. 

“Are you ready to get out?” 

All Levi could do was hum in response. He was in an oddly relaxed state for the first time in weeks. Erwin chuckled lightly before steadily rising from the cool water with Levi in his arms. Trotting into their bedroom, the alpha continued to lavish the omega with kisses before reaching the bed. Levi uncharacteristically, released a soft whinge as he was placed on the bed. 

“Feeling clingy today, are we?” Erwin teased. 

“Shut up!... I’m just tired.” 

“Well I have to head in for a meeting to discuss that new case. Ill help you get dressed before I go.” 

“ No. Need. Sleep,” Levi said each word individually. 

“ At least put some underwear on.”

“ It feels good being naked,” the omega breathed. 

“ Fine, have it your way,” Erwin said as he pulled a blanket over the naked omega. 

 

*  
Waking up, his body was burning and he had a painfully hard erection. He sighed loudly before cursing the world. His heat wasn’t full blown yet but he wasn’t looking forward to it so he made his way over to the bathroom medicine cabinet to retrieve his suppressants. Emptying the bottle he only had two left. He would definitely need more before Erwin got off work. If his husband knew he had gone into heat, he would surely go all alpha on him. 

After downing the suppressant, Levi dressed and sprayed himself with scent canceler. The last thing he wanted was strange dirty alphas trying to touch him. Once he was sure that the suppressants had taken affect he rushed to the nearest pharmacy.

The trip in wasn’t so bad. A few people stared at him but it wasn’t like they’d try to jump him. The pharmacy was another issue. The catty woman at the pharmacy need to transfer his prescription from another location which would take at least an hour. Knowing that he was suppressing his heat, the woman opted to give him dirty looks instead of offering to give him a general suppressant. 

Levi waited patiently, impatient for his prescription to go through. His pheromones were starting to heighten and the eyes of alphas were beginning to look lust filled. He scowled at anyone who made it within two meters of him but some people just didn’t get the hint.

Sitting down next to Levi, the thuggish alpha sniffed him deeply. Smirking at the omega, he started asking what he was doing outside like this. Levi turn to face the opposite direction. Stupid, perverted alphas could go suck it for all he cared. Levi’s cold attitude and actions ticked off the alpha to the point he grabbed his upper thigh and squeezed hard. 

“Look here you slut,” the alpha started. 

With a quick lower jab, Levi twisted his keys into the alphas hand. Smiling at the mans pain, he rose from his seat. 

“Dirty pigs should know not to touch things that aren’t theirs,” he hissed at the man. 

At the pharmacy desk, Levi could feel his heat developing more. His palms were sweating and his hair was beginning to stick to his forehead. He was trying to keep it together but the rude pharmacist kept sticking up her nose in disgust instead of filling his prescription. 

“Is it almost ready?” Levi groan heavily. “Its kind of an emergency and I’d like to get home today.” 

“Sir, these things take time. Next time you should come before you decide to go into heat.” 

“Like its my choice,” Levi mumbled. “How much longer?” 

“About 20 minutes.” 

Levi stomped back over to the waiting area. He was glad to see that the punk from before had gone but by the time he reached the chairs, a strong crippling desire tore at his insides. This had been a bad idea to begin with. Being in public like this was dangerous. Sure, he could probably win a fight with anyone on a good day, but if someone tried to corner him while he was experiencing heat pain… he didn’t even want to think about it. 

After five minutes of intensifying pain, Levi decided it was no longer safe to wait in public. Aggravated alphas snarled in his direction and some even fighting each other to get close to him. He managed the best he could to get to the washroom even though that meant practically crawling. Once he got in and locked the door, he pushed out his phone to dial Erwin's number. Getting only his voicemail, Levi opted to leave a message for his husband. 

“Its Levi. I’m at the pharmacy. Text or call me back as soon as you can.” 

Ending the call, Levi throw his phone. He had panted multiple times trying to get the words out. Erwin would definitely be mad at him for being so careless. 

Spending the next 15 minutes on the dirty bathroom floor, Levi was left feeling disgusted. He pulled himself up to a hunched over stance before wobbling over to retrieve his phone. His alpha still hadn’t called so Levi decided to make a break for the pharmacy desk once again. 

On his way out of the washroom, the same thuggish alpha approached Levi again. This time smiling widely and laughing at him. Levi glared at the man but didn’t have the energy for much else. Trying to side step the annoying person, Levi was grabbed by the arm and pull in to the man's chest. 

“Not so feisty now are we little guy?” He laughed openly. “Bitches should know their place! You’re only a Fuck machine for us alphas you know.” 

Using what strength he had left, Levi twisted the alphas arm back and flipped him onto the floor. He shook from the sudden lose of strength and anger that filled him. Sinking to the floor, he could hear a crowd of people surround them but at this point his eyes had completely blurred. The last thing he heard was someone yell out that they were a doctor. 

 

Waking up to a young man administering some shot, Levi groaned at the pain in his abdomen. The crowd seemed to have grown and the alpha from before had gone. Pulling the needle from Levi’s arm, the self proclaimed doctor shushed Levi by patting his head. Almost directly upon touch, Levi unexpectedly started to purr. 

“It’ll be alright soon. I gave you a fast acting suppressant.”

It only took a few more moments for Levi to feel better enough to sit up off the ground. He was so embarrassed by the big scene he’d caused. Finally looking at the young man who’d helped him, Levi was rendered speechless. The little boy he used to visit, the one who bit his bloody neck, and the one who used to proclaim his love for Levi had… well had kind of grown up. 

“Levi…” the now nervous young man half questioned. 

“A doctor huh?” Levi crossed his arms in front of his chest. He was obviously not old enough to have finished med school let alone high school. 

“Well not exactly,” the boy scratched his head. “I have been studying under my father Dr. Yeager for a while now and am starting an internship with Dr. H…” 

“Levi,” Erwin pushed through the crowd to reach his husband. “I was so worried when I got you voicemail. You smell like your in…” 

“I-I came for suppressants,” Levi tried to explain. 

Erwin wrapped his arms around the omega and breathed in his scent before turning to the young man next to them and releasing a deep growl to back off. The brunette put both his hands up as if to surrender and took a few steps back. 

“You should have told me,” Erwin sounded annoyed. 

The alpha pulled his husband over to the waiting chair before marching over to the pharmacy desk. He was greeted immediately. The alpha seemed to be talking to the pharmacist for a number of moments before he was giving a paper bag. Erwin went back over to where Levi was waiting but the worry he was giving off before had turned to anger. 

“Let’s go!”

“um… I’m…” Levi started before being cut off by his mate. 

“We’ll talk at home.” 

 

Arriving home was honestly a little scary. Levi was being growled at and his husband was overly pissed at him. Instead of talking upstairs, Erwin held the door open for the omega to lead the way down. The guest room had been totally redone into something Levi could of never imagined. 

While Levi was eyeing all the new changes, his husband took him off guard by pushing on his chest. Levi fell backwards onto the, not so soft, bed. The man aggressively grabbed his face and forced their lips together. Pulling away, Erwin began. 

“Birth control eh?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“The women at the pharmacy told me that these suppressants don’t mix well with the birth control you’re currently on and that the accuracy is decreased when using them. Anything else you’d like to tell me?" 

Levi was left in complete shock. He never planned on Erwin finding out. He opened his mouth and closed it again. He had no words to express what he was feelings. 

“Fine have it your way!” Erwin slapped the omega across the face. 

While Levi was focusing on the burn he felt in his face, Erwin pulled out a chain from under the bed. Attaching the chain to Levi’s foot, the omega was now bound to the bed. 

“Erwin… what is…” Levi’s voice broke. 

As Erwin turned his back to his mate, Levi began calling his name over and over again begging him to come back. Erwin continued straight out of the dark room locking it on the way. Left alone to his thoughts, Levi knew this was just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Your comments give me to energy to keep writing. See you next chapter!


	5. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know.... I suck. I wanted to have this chapter done by Valentine's day but then it passed. Next, I tried to have it done for my birthday, yet that passed as well. So now, almost a month later, I owe you an apology. 
> 
> On the bright side, I made a Tumblr account where I intend to post updates of my work.  
> Feel free to follow me:  
> https://juri97.tumblr.com

Alone, Levi was shackled in the dark room unable to move more than a step away from the bed. His mind was still trying to process everything that had happened. Erwin knew. He knew that he’d lied to him about the birth control. He should have just listened to Hanji and stopped taking the dann thing months ago. Now he had no clue how to get out of this mess. 

Erwin had lost it on him and tied him up in the basement. Sure the man had mild mood swings here and there but there was no real warning signs pointing to this… or was there? Levi thought back to the day the package had shown up at the house. Remembering his alpha pulling ropes and chains out of the box. It had struck him as odd but he just passed it off as one of Erwin’s kinks. He knew that Erwin had a strong interest in BDSM but Levi himself didn’t particularly care for the stuff. Erwin had convinced the smaller man to try some light activities like choking and spanking but Levi found it tasteless despite the alpha’s obvious kick out of it. Even though the blonde had tried convincing his partner to be more adventurous, he never forced him and always made it a point that those things can’t be done without it being consensual. This wasn’t Erwin trying to live out one of his fantasies. No, this was different. 

Levi eyed the dark room searching for anything that could potentially cause him more trouble. The only thing that stuck out was the hanging contraption in the corner that the omega wanted no part in. He wasn't entirely sure of its function but with all the cuffs hanging off of it, he was positive it was nothing he wanted to try. A shiver ran down his spine at the thought of the possible reasons the alpha had bought such an item. 

The shiver seemed to continue to dance at the end of his spine for longer than it should. The fuzzy feeling swiftly spread to the surrounding areas threating to consume every cell in his body. Levi thought back to the pharmacy. His memory mostly foggy of the events but the kid had giving him a “strong suppressant”, had he not? 

Before long, his whole body began to tingle making the omega extremely uncomfortable. The tingling sensation soon turned to an itch and his body began to over heat. Unable to stop the heat threatening to take over his body, Levi was unwillingly forced to surrender. 

 

*  
His heat was hell. His skin burned as sweat dripped from his limp body. His omega had completely taking over with no need other than to be breed. He had managed to undress himself aside from the one leg of his pants that had been shackled to the bed. Every inch of the man craved for his alpha but when his alpha decided to make an appearance in the dark basement room, he had no sympathy for the omega. 

The angry husband had set up a fold away chair in the opposite corner of the room and he sat there staring at the omega as he begged him for help. Erwin didn’t seem to be affected too badly by Levi’s pheromones. Possibly from his anger or maybe from the bottle of suppressants he pushed down. With a glass of whiskey in hand, the alpha seemed to be enjoying the show. 

Levi was in and out of it. His body would take short pauses from its self-torcher but at each moment Levi had finally fallen to sleep, the pain would return with a vengeance. He'd managed to get off a few times on his own but his body wanted more than just fingers. 

A growing pressure in the omega’s lower stomach began to worsen and due to his current state, Levi hadn’t realized it was his bladder right away.  
Whimpering again, he cried out to his alpha to help. 

“Erwin, it hurts!” he emphasized the last word. “I need to piss.” 

Smirking, Erwin began to laugh lightly. “I’m not stopping you.” 

“I need the toilet.”

“You know your making such a cute face. Why don’t you show me some more of your adorable expressions.” 

“Fuck… this isn’t a game. Let me go. I need to pee.” 

Erwin didn’t move an inch and just stared at him more eagerly. Levi began squirming. Unable to hold on any longer, white light momentarily blinded his eyes as his urine dirtied the sheets and trickled down his thighs. Relief and disgust molded the omega’s new mood. Fucking disgusting is what it was. 

 

*  
After days of Erwin just watching his mate, he seemed to finally have calmed his anger… that or his suppressants had worn off. He emerged from the corner and came to stare over his mate sprawled out on the bed. Levi groaned needily, since he had no energy left to do much else. Erwin seemed to share his desire. The man pounced on his mate while releasing a growl in the same way a lion would attack his prey. Levi's heart couldn’t keep up as his body began to celebrate his soon to be mating session. 

Having spent the last five painful, heat filled days completely neglected, his omega was an incredibly happy mess. Even though it was towards the end of his heat, the lack of touch he’d received seemed to cause his body to completely melt now that it was receiving attention. The way the alpha pawed at his body, made it very clear that the blonde had been at his limit. It was an unimaginably difficult task not to give into your base instinct. 

Despite the omega's severely sensitive behind, there was nothing they could do to suppress their desires any longer. The first thrust in caused Levi to release a half pained, half aroused moan. It had only been four weeks since he’d been torn and although now healed, he really wasn’t ready for the intensity of heat fueled intercourse. On the second deep thrust, Levi’s omega overpowered any other thoughts as he came hard. The room was filled with pants and moans so much so Levi was sure anyone passing by the house could hear them. 

After what felt like only moments, considering the length of time he’d been in heat, the alpha's knot began to flare and his rapid pace came to a halt. Erwin stared down at the omega and frowned before pulling back. Levi whimpered as the knot tugged. 

“Erwin, wait!” Levi begged completely out of character. “ It hurts.” 

Erwin paid no mind to Levi as he continued to tear his way free. Levi curled into a ball and covered his wounded hole with his hands. There didn’t seem to be any blood which was a good sign but even the slightest pressure now caused it to burn. Erwin rose from the bed with his back facing his husband. He paid no mind to Levi's muffled groans as he focused on straightening his clothes. 

“What the fuck’s wrong with you,” Levi shouted at the alphas back. “ You knew how sore I was yet you went ahead and pulled your knot out like that. I don’t know what your deal is but this isn’t how you’re supposed to treat your mate… And what the fucks with you shackling me to the bed. You’ve had your fun, now let me go so I can get cleaned up. “

Silence. He got nothing but silence. Levi couldn’t see the expression on his mates face but he was pretty sure it was his usual dull look. Throwing a pillow as hard as he could at Erwin's back, he cursed his husband. The uneasy laugher that his mate let out actually surprised Levi. He'd never heard the man laugh like this before and was quite taking back. 

“You’re going to lecture me on how to treat your mate,” Erwin snarled as he backed Levi up and pinned him against the headboard. “You lied to me! We've been trying for a baby… or at least I thought we were. You were taking birth control behind my back. Did you think it was funny watching me worry about you and our fertility?” 

Levi lowered his head in guilt. He hadn’t meant to hurt Erwin like this but he just wasn’t ready for that stage of life. He’d told Erwin may times before but there was just no getting through to him. 

Shaking his head, Erwin continued,” I don’t even know how you got a hold of the drug without my consent… unless Hanji had something to do with it.” 

“ No, I got them myself. I hide them from Hanji as well. She didn’t know why my hormone levels were so messed up,” Levi tried to cover for his friend. 

“Whatever, I’ll have a good talk with her later. That still doesn’t explain anything. You haven’t left the house in months or so I thought. Why were you at the pharmacy? You know how I feel about not knowing where you are. “

“ I was getting suppressants since my body couldn’t handle a heat.”

“Bullshit!” Erwin growled. “ You could have just waited until I got home. Instead, I find you surrounded by horny alphas. “

“Like that was what I wanted."

“How am I supposed to know what you want? You never tell me and you seem to lie to me left, right, and center.” 

“Erwin, I’m sorry but you honestly have nothing to worry about. I know how protective you are because of the bonding issues but you are my husband. I’ve stayed inside because I wanted you to feel better but I am a human too. I need a life and I should be able to make my own decisions.” 

“How am I supposed to trust you. You lied to me about this big thing.” 

Levi knew he had wounded the man on a deep level but he didn’t expect to see him cry. Pulling away from him, Erwin slapped away the hand of his shocked mate. The omega stank of guilt which only made things worse. He could very well be hiding other things. Maybe an other alpha. 

Erwin's tears quickly stopped and his anger returned. Marching from the room he made sure to slam the door on his way out. 

Forgetting about the chain around his ankle, Levi rushed after his husband to try and clear things up. Levi was on the floor before he remembered he was still shackled to the bed. Feeling the throb in his joint, he was sure it was broken. Cursing the world, he questioned how he’d even got into this fucked up situation. 

*  
It wasn’t until the next morning that, Erwin returned. His heat had ended but the smell of physical pain was overpowering. Acting the concerned and caring mate, Erwin rushed over to the bed where Levi was sitting. 

“What happened?” he asked wide eyed as he scanned the smaller man. 

“The chain,” Levi grumbled. He was mad about Erwin up and leaving him for the whole night but more pissed off the he was chained up in the first place. 

Looking down at his foot, the alpha’s face seemed to perfectly show how torn he was. 

“Levi, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for…”

“Its fine. Can you just undo the freaking thing so I can get a shower.” 

“Levi, you can’t stand like this.” 

“The hell I can’t! I’ve been on this filthy bed for the past week. It’s disgusting.” 

“Ill draw you a bath.” 

“Haven’t you done enough?” 

“I came to apologize. I didn’t mean to take my anger out on you.” 

“Right.” 

“I'll call Hanji to come check your ankle.” 

“Don’t bother her. She’s been here enough lately to check on me. She has other work to do. Plus I just want to left alone.” 

“Levi, please. We need to get it looked at. If it's broken, we’ll have to get it set or it could heal wrong. We need to discuss getting you off the birth control as well.” 

“You’re still on about that? I told you I wasn’t sure I wanted to have a baby.”

“ This could be our only way of form a proper bond... Or what? Do you not want to have my mark?” Erwin paused for a moment clearly thinking hard about his next words “You have an other alpha in mind?” 

“ No, I do not. I’m not and don’t plan on cheating. Do you have no faith in me?” 

“You have no idea what its like to see others drooling all over your mate. You’re supposed to be mine.” 

Levi wanted to say something about being his own person but didn’t want to continue the fight. Instead he opted for a sigh. He was so tired of Erwin’s mood swings. It was like he was constantly fighting his alpha. 

Erwin continued prodding at Levi’s swollen ankle and examined it carefully. Without saying a word, he left for the bathroom and ran the water. Levi being the stubborn man he was, attempted to walk. Hissing quietly each step he took, he was secretly amazed at the eight steps he managed to take before Erwin returned. 

“I forgot how scary you could be.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“You’re face is as cold and expressionless as ever yet you’re walking on your foot causing you so much pain.”

“ Who said it hurt!?” 

“ I can smell it. It’s the only way I ever know when you’re hurting. You’re too stubborn for your own good.” He said while picking the omega up like a bride. 

“Put me down. I can do it myself.” 

“Let me take care of you.” 

The bath was definitely the better choice. He was so exhausted from the few steps he’d actually managed. The warm water was comforting and soothing. His alpha had actually giving him a few moments of peace . Whatever was going on with the blonde was becoming serious. Levi figured it was about time to look into getting the man some actual help. 

Outside the bathroom door. Erwin was pacing. Levi could only make out the one side of the conversation but it seemed he had called Hanji. He asked her to come as soon as possible and with that Levi began to tune out of the conversation. He didn’t want to hear to excuse his alpha made up to explain his injuries. The intense rage emanating from behind the door brought Levi’s attention back onto the alpha’s phone call. 

“What do you mean intern?"

“I hired you as a private doctor.” 

“I suppose that’s true. “ 

“If I don’t like him, he’s gone.” 

Signing in annoyance Levi tuned out once again. Just what the hell was going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next chapter!  
> ...


End file.
